A wellbore may be formed within a subterranean formation to facilitate the extraction of natural resources (e.g., natural gas, crude oil, water, etc.) or for a variety of other purposes. A drillstring within the wellbore may include a bottomhole assembly positioned towards the bottom of the wellbore. The drillstring may include one or more drill collars or other drill pipes to which the drill collar may be coupled. Tubular bodies of the drill collars may be relatively thick-walled and stiff, while tubular bodies of other drill pipes may be relatively thin-walled, more flexible, and lighter weight. In some cases, transition drill pipe, also known as heavy weight drill pipe, may be part of the drillstring. The heavy weight drill pipe may have intermediate wall thickness and stiffness characteristics to provide a transition between a relatively stiff drill collar and a more flexible drill pipe of the drillstring. The heavy weight drill pipe may alleviate impact loading and bending stresses on the drill pipe (particularly those closest to the drill collar).